A Noble Cause
by Permissive Submissive
Summary: She was obstinate. She was uncouth. She was infuriating...she was perfect.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DA or any of its characters.**

* * *

**_"The most courageous act is still to think for yourself. Aloud."_**

**– ****Coco Chanel**

"Order! We will have order!" King Alistair's voice boomed through the Landsmeet chambers. "We have heard from most of the Banns and the Arls, and even the country's only Teyrn, and the decision is still split. Is Bann Ceorlic fit to retain his title?" The king's gaze swept the room, his eyes finally falling upon the one 'noble' who had yet to cast their vote. "Well, old friend, it looks like the decision lies with you once again."

Fergus Cousland glanced at the person that the king had addressed. He sighed softly as he realized that the person in question was none other than the infamous Warden. He knew full well what the Warden would decide, for Ceorlic had sided with Loghain at the notorious Landsmeet to end all Landsmeets. Personally, Fergus thought that Ceorlic was doing a fine job in ruling over the Southern Bannorn, yet the murmurings of the nobles could no longer be ignored. The Bann had sided with the traitor Loghain, and was therefore undeserving of his title. It had taken two full years for the Landsmeet to gather in order to decide Ceorlic's fate. In those two years Bann Ceorlic had not once swayed in his loyalty to Ferelden and the king. So what was the point of this silly gathering?

Fergus' eyes raked over the Warden. He'd never met the woman before. He'd seen her at court the odd time she bothered to show, but they'd never spoken a word to each other. From a distance, she seemed a rather cold individual, indifferent to those around her. There was no denying that she was a striking woman, with her flame red hair and unnervingly large blue eyes. Some might find her to be an intimidating creature, which was almost laughable considering how slight she was compared to the other nobles. He watched as she tucked several strands of her hair behind a pointed ear and leaned forward.

"Arlessa Eccaia Mahariel, what say you?" the king inquired.

"I think this is a waste of time," Mahariel replied. Fergus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course she would want the Bann stripped of his title. She obviously craved vengeance for his previous actions against her. "Why are we even here?" she went on. "Bann Ceorlic has served his people well. He has proven himself loyal to the crown, and his land prospers. This entire affair is ridiculous. I have an arldom to look after, and new Wardens to train. Leave the Bann to his title and let us move on to more important matters."

Fergus blinked, completely taken aback by the Warden's words. The other nobles chatted amongst themselves, though it seemed that those that had been against Ceorlic were being swayed. After all, if the Hero of Ferelden could forgive him for siding with Loghain, then perhaps they ought to let sleeping dogs lie.

"Well," the king said amiably. "It would seem that we've finally come to a decision. Bann Ceorlic, you shall retain your title and your lands. This Landsmeet is adjourned!"

Fergus watched as the Warden rose and spun on her heel to leave the chambers, saying naught to anyone on her way out. She was such an oddity, he remarked. She never dressed as the other noblewomen did. He'd only ever seen her in her Dalish armour; though today she had opted for black leather breeches that tucked into matching boots, and a moss green blouse that clung to her athletic frame. The outfit was rather simple, but on her it had been…well, quite stunning, if he was being honest with himself. He was about to follow her, ask her about her decision to support Ceorlic, when he heard his name beckoned by the one man that could order him around.

"Teyrn Cousland?" the king strode up to him in a decidedly authoritative manner.

Fergus bowed slightly and smiled at his king. "Yes, your Majesty? What can I do for you?"

The king was silent for a moment, his gaze leveling upon Fergus in a way that led him to believe that the king was sizing him up. "I—I have very few friends these days. You have always been a staunch supporter to all of my decisions. For that, I am most grateful."

Fergus inclined his head, pleased by the compliment he was being paid. "I know that you have the potential to become one of the greatest kings that Ferelden has seen. You have a natural ease with people, and I have seen you studying up on politics and the ways of court. But I'm sure you don't need me to tell you what a fine job you're doing."

"No, that's not what I wanted." King Alistair sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "You see, the thing is…Eccaia."

Fergus lifted a dark eyebrow, "Eccaia?" he repeated. "The Arlessa of Amaranthine? The Warden-Commander of Ferelden? Eccaia, revered member of the Dalish Mahariel clan. _That _Eccaia?"

Alistair flinched and nodded. "Yes, one in the very same."

"And what exactly is this…_thing_ that you're referring to?" Fergus asked. His curiosity had most certainly been piqued.

Alistair's shoulders seemed to slouch visibly. "The thing is…in case you hadn't noticed, she's not exactly…_good _with people. You saw her in there. Despite the fact that what she said made sense, the way she went about saying it…I'm sure it ruffled a few feathers." He sighed softly. "She's very important to me, and I want to make sure that she isn't subject to a sudden mutiny from the other nobles because of her…lack of tact."

"I see, I wasn't aware that you and the Arlessa were so close-"

Alistair's eyes widened. "Whoa, hold it right there! I didn't mean to imply that she's important to me in _that _way. No no no no no." He practically chuckled at the very thought. "Not that I didn't try to pursue her during the Blight…it's just, she wouldn't have anything to do with me."

"Why not?" Normally Fergus would never address the king in such a frank manner, but he was simply bewildered that any woman would turn down a chance at being with a _king_…or perhaps that was the problem. "Was she intimidated by your impending ascent to the throne?"

"Eccaia? Intimidated?" he snorted. "I'm not even sure such a thing is possible. Eccaia is of…a different _persuasion_," the king made several motions to enunciate his point.

Fergus' eyebrows lifted. "Ah, she prefers the company of her lady friends? My younger sister might be inter-"

"No! Humans! She doesn't feel…_that way_…about humans." Alistair smirked. "Though as to whether she prefers female or male elves, I have no idea. In fact, I don't think I've seen her romantically interested in _anyone_. Maker knows she had ample opportunity to bed the Antivan elf we travelled with. He was a shady sort…tried to sleep with anything that had a pulse." He was sidetracking them once again. "At any rate, this has nothing to do with romance."

Fergus wasn't sure why he felt slightly deflated at this. "What did his Majesty have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking I could introduce the two of you, and perhaps you could…teach her how to be a bit, er, nicer to people?" Alistair ducked his head to hide his embarrassment at having to ask the Teyrn for such a silly favour.

"Yes, of course I'd be happy to help; but are you sure the Arlessa will actually go along with it?"

Alistair gave a lopsided smile. "She won't have a choice in the matter. Meet us in the great hall in about an hour and we'll get this all set up. Hopefully she'll be a paragon of nobility by the time you need to return to Highever."

Somehow, Fergus had his doubts.

* * *

"Oh you _didn't_! You incorrigible _shem_! How dare you embarrass me in such a manner?! Just because you're the king doesn't mean you can order me to take lessons on _manners_! By the Creators, I swear if you make me do this I'll walk right out of this palace and…ugh! The nerve of you humans!"

Fergus approached the doors to the great hall. As heavy as the double doors were, they were slightly ajar, and he was able to discern the king and the Arlessa's voices easily. The Arlessa was obviously less than impressed with the king's idea for her to brush up on her urbanity. Fergus pushed the door inward a few inches.

"Please Eccaia, you must understand! The nobles here are not like you or I. They look for any excuse to advance themselves. Even though you're the Hero, they still see you as a Grey Warden and…well…" Alistair trailed off.

"An elf," she finished for him. "Creators forbid a _knife-ear _should wield any degree of power over any precious noble," her voice was thick with disdain.

Fergus chose this moment to clear his throat politely to alert them of his arrival. The king spun on his heel, his cheeks taking on a rosy hue at having been caught talking about Ferelden's nobility in a disparaging manner. The Arlessa, on the other hand, didn't seem to give a fig. Her arms were folded about her chest as she regarded him coolly.

"Teyrn Cousland, do come in. The Arlessa and I were just discussing-" Alistair began.

Eccaia raised an eyebrow. "So this is the _shem_ you wish me to learn from?" She gazed at him contemplatively. "_Teyrn _Cousland, aye? You'll have to pardon me if I'm a trifle surprised that one of your station would be willing to waste his time on the likes of me."

Fergus couldn't help but admire her gusto, but the baldness of her address left much to be desired. "I appreciate your being…forthright, my Lady, but before we discuss such matters, perhaps proper introductions are in order? After all, I don't think we've ever actually met."

Alistair slapped his forehead. "Yes of course, how silly of me. Teyrn Fergus Cousland, allow me to introduce to you Eccaia Mahariel, Arlessa of Amaranthine, and Commander of Ferelden's Grey Wardens."

Eccaia rolled her eyes. "We really needn't hold to such ceremony! You can use my name to address me. I've never been comfortable with people referring to me with such…human titles. I was head hunter of my clan, and that's about as prestigious as I get. Barring the title of Keeper of course, but such a position would require-"

"Eccaia…you're rambling again…" Alistair mumbled under his breath.

The Arlessa shot the king a pointed look. "Right, sorry. I'm sure the Teyrn isn't interested in stories about my clan." Though she'd set her jaw, Fergus could have sworn he detected a hint of sadness in her gaze. A sudden thought occurred to him.

"My Lady-"

"Eccaia," she corrected.

"Of course. Eccaia, perhaps we could help each other out?" Fergus suggested.

Eccaia tilted her head to one side. "Oh? Help each other out how?"

"Well, it would appear that the king wishes you to become better accustomed with how to handle the Ferelden nobility. Given your quick wit and dedication, I doubt it will take long for you to master," Fergus began.

One corner of Eccaia's lips lifted in bemusement. "Quick wit and dedication? You certainly are piling it on thick, _my Lordship_."

Fergus ignored her sarcastic tone. "Please, call me Fergus. Regardless, I'm not sure if you've ever been to my teyrnir, but it's in Highever, to the far north," he continued. "There is a Dalish clan that has apparently set up camp nearby…"

"And you want me to help you drive them off?" Eccaia stated dryly.

Fergus blinked several times. "Maker's breath, no. I was hoping you could give me some pointers on how to approach them in order to establish some sort of trade agreement. I daresay the clan has many materials that my guards would find useful, and I have the coin to buy the supplies. Unfortunately, any time anyone approaches, my men are all but run off the land. I'm at a bit of a loss…"

Eccaia regarded Fergus warily, her eyes searching his for any sign of deceit. Finding none, she let out a sigh. "I will send with you one of my kinsmen, a man that has been travelling with me. He is a member of the Mahariel clan, and has been itching for an adventure. He will help you bridge the gap between your people and mine. I will also have him deliver a note by my hand to reassure them of your intentions. Would this be acceptable?"

"That would be most generous of you. You can be sure that I will fulfill my end of the bargain," Fergus replied.

Eccaia waved him off. "You needn't bother, I will send Fenarel with you whether we indulge in _his Majesty's_ silly idea or not."

"I'm standing _right here_!" Alistair complained. He reached out and grasped Eccaia's hand. "Please, trust me Eccaia. I need you by my side, and the other nobles are ruthless, they'll look for any excuse to discredit you. Just…_please _let Fergus tutor you on this small, menial, tiny little thing?"

Eccaia threw her hands up in exasperation. "For the love of Andruil, how can I say no when you give me that wounded halla look? Very well, I'll do it." She turned to Fergus. "When should we start these…lessons?"

Fergus shrugged a shoulder. "I see no reason why we can't start straight away," he replied.

"Alright, allow me to speak with Fenarel and inform him of his upcoming assignment. I will return shortly. Wait here." She spun on her heel and left the great room.

Fergus glanced at the king. "Is she always this…bossy?"

"You don't know the half of it," Alistair responded. "You certainly have your work cut out for you."

"Well, I always rise to a challenge."

Alistair's lips curved upward in an unreadable grin. "Yes, I thought as much. Anyhow, I'll leave you to it. Hopefully you'll get through the eve without losing a limb."

"Surely it can't be that bad," Fergus said. Alistair simply raised an eyebrow before departing.

* * *

Eccaia's teeth were clenched together. Her eyes were narrowed and she was resisting the urge to hit the teyrn over the head with a very blunt object. "Why must every sentence be peppered with inane niceties?" she ground out. "Why can't we just say what's on our mind?"

Fergus sighed. "Because above all else, you do _not _want anyone to know _exactly _what you're thinking. There are snakes amongst them, and you would do well to remember that."

"That's ridiculous! Why should I sit about like a paranoid fool fearing that a knife will stab me in the back at any moment?" Eccaia snapped. "I refuse to behave in such a cowardly manner! Besides, I would hope that I'd be smart enough to realize who would wish me harm and who I could count on as an ally."

Fergus' eyes darkened and he advanced upon the elven woman. "Is that so?" He growled.

Eccaia stared up at the teyrn, an acerbic remark resting deliciously on the tip of her tongue. Her lips parted when a sudden memory bubbled to the surface. _Rendon Howe…overtaking Highever…slaughtered the entire family save Fergus Cousland and his younger sister…_Eccaia's eyes fell shut as she realized her monumental misstep. She brought her hand to her forehead to hide her humiliation. "I-I-By the Elvhenan I'm sorry. What I said was unforgivable. Please excuse me." Eccaia strode out of the room before she could insult the man any more than she already had.

* * *

Of all the reactions he'd expected, her running out on him was last on the list. From the beginning of their little etiquette lesson she'd been standoffish, her arms perpetually folded over her chest in a guarded manner. Yet, despite her obvious discomfort, he was still drawn to her. He wasn't sure if it was her eyes, a shade of blue he'd never seen before…or perhaps her plump petal lips that seemed to purse together every time he said something that she found to be absurd.

No, all in all he knew it was her fiery nature. He'd mistaken it for obstinacy, but he soon realized that she was passion incarnate. Simply being in her presence drove him to distraction. He felt the familiar pang of guilt at feeling attracted to her…should he be feeling such things so soon after the death of his wife? It had been almost three years…but still…

He glanced up at the doors to the great hall and decided to follow the stubborn woman. Though he'd been a bit angered by her words, he knew that she meant nothing by them. It was his duty as a gentleman to reassure her that he held no ill will toward her.

As he exited the room, he found a nearby guard and asked if he knew where the Arlessa had gone off to. The guard informed him that she'd retired to her chambers for the night. Fergus ran his fingers through his hair. Follow the woman to her rooms? Or let her be and speak to her in the morning? He opted for the former. He didn't want her to feel guilty over her words for any longer than necessary. He'd seen the way her eyes had suddenly softened when realization had dawned on her. The change in her demeanour…this was what so many of her admirers had seen throughout the Blight. Her ability to care and feel empathy for someone she didn't even know. To go from a veritable ice princess to a warm and caring woman…it was quite the transformation. Fergus was so caught up in his musings that he barely noticed that he found himself just outside of her chamber doors. He hesitated but a moment, then knocked softly.


End file.
